The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Air displays are display systems wherein the image is produced in air. Spatial imaging is an image display technique where the presence of a screen is not recognized, or it appears visually dilute, and the image itself exists in space. In combination with the air display, a sensor may be used as a pseudo-touch display to interface with the air display.
A conventional position detection sensor for a touch display determines the position of a user's finger by incorporating a physical sensor. Non-physical methods and sensors are being developed for aerial displays. One embodiment of an effective touch display for aerial displays works by emitting a light, which is radiated to the surface of a finger, and detecting the reflected light. However, the precision of the detected position and the intended position may be inaccurate since the reflective surface of a finger varies based on the cross-sectional area and depth of the finger interfacing with the light. A thick finger may produce a large shift in the intended position, while a thin finger may produce a smaller shift. Also, fingers are generally narrower at the tip; therefore the position sensed by the sensor may differ as the depth in which the finger penetrates the air display. For example, a shallow penetration of a thin fingertip will reflect a different amount of light than a deeper penetration, reflecting light from the pulp of the finger root, thereby resulting in a different position obtained by the sensor.
In a touch display system, the position detected of the finger is the content of an operation indication. In an aerial touch display system, this content changes immediately as the fingertip traverses the sensor, as well as with the depth in which the user penetrates their finger. As a result of the discrepancy in sensing and detecting the accurate representation of the intended position, exact operation of an aerial touch display is difficult.